The PPG is now directed by Dr. McKenna as Principal Investigator and Dr. Fiskum as Co-Principal Investigator. Dr. McKenna has been an integral member of this PPG team for over 20 years. Her unique perspective of the history and future of this multidisciplinary effort will greatiy promote the continued success of this program. She has been the primary force behind its reorganization and streamlined approach described in this application. Dr. McKenna will now be assisted by Dr. Fiskum as Co-P.l. He was a P.l. of a Project during the last grant cycle and an actively collaborates with both Drs. McKenna and McCarthy on this and other projects. Dr. Fiskum lends his experience as Vice-Chair for Research in the Dept. of Anesthesiology to further strengthen the organization and administration of this program. Dr. Fiskum will contribute significantiy to the overall direction of the PPG. As with any successful joint effort, this directorship will provide checks and balances to sustain the highest scientific and administrative standards. Should the P.l. be unable to perform her responsibilities, the Co-P.l.would immediately compensate for this inten-uption. An Administrative Assistant, under the supervision of Drs. McKenna and Fiskum will be responsible for ordering all of the animals and supplies used by Core B. The assistant will also coordinate the scheduling of the biweekly meetings, distribute minutes and other documents associated with these meetings, assist with organizing the annual teleconferences with the External Advisory Committee, and the on site visit of the Committee in year 4 of the grant. The assistant will also help the P.l. and Co-P.l. with budget oversight for the program and communicate directly with the grant managers in the three main departments represented by the 3 Project Pis. (We have requested only 1.8 months, 15% effort in the first year as funds are restricted due to the overall cap for this grant mechanism and the cost of equipment required in the first year. In years 2-5, effort will increase to 25% -3 calendar months). Each of the separate projects is under the supervision of their respective Project Director, who is responsible for the conduct of the individual projects and assigned budget. The direction and management of these projects are facilitated by a PPG Research Committee consisting of the Principal Investigators and the Project Directors. They will meet monthly with other staff as needed to present data, discuss and monitor research progress and general policies related to the execution of the grant. The P.l. and Co-P.l. will requests for budgetary changes, makes recommendations concerning changes in research design, and reviews manuscripts resulting from studies covered by the grant. In response to comments by the reviewers, Core B now includes a detailed data sharing plan that includes development of an IntraNet with an interactive calendar, message board and customized Relational Database. This site enhances synergistic mining and interpretation of the data and serves as a tracking mechanism for all projects and will be used to monitor Core B performance. Drs. McKenna and Fiskum and their administrative assistant will actively assist Dr. McCarthy in the maintenance and utilization of this new resource